


You're the Only One For Me

by Drudeger



Series: It's Complicated [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Miya Atsumu/Hinata Shouyou - Freeform, Overbearing mom, Universe I23815 - M18305721 - 1A, has one line, mentioned briefly - Freeform, miya atsumu - Freeform, suna is tired, that last tag is actually relevant this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drudeger/pseuds/Drudeger
Summary: In which Suna's mom tries to set him up with a girl for the thousandth time, but Suna is once again extremely uninterested.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: It's Complicated [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638523
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	You're the Only One For Me

**Author's Note:**

> ok so I think I'm starting to find my writing groove lol. This one is shorter than the last. I'm honestly kinda happy with how it turned out so I hope you all enjoy it!  
> edit: made a few edits to make the twins' accents more consistent(?) and also fixed an error with samu and suna's heights (if you couldn't tell, I don't double check my canon facts very often)

Rintaro Suna sat quietly, legs folded neatly under himself. In front of him was a leather folder and across from him was his mother and two sisters, silently waiting for him to say something.

He looked up at his mother, a bored expression on his face. He had just gotten back from practice and wasn’t interested in what he knew his mom had planned for him. He feigned ignorance. “What is this supposed to be?”

Her face was devoid of emotion as she answered. “It’s a matchmaking profile.”

He continued to play dumb. “And why would I need this?”

“Because you’re going to need to get married eventually.” Her expression didn’t falter. “Now, the least you could do is open the folder and look through it.”

Rintaro’s face scrunched into a light scowl, but he knew from experience that he shouldn’t argue. 

He flipped open the folder’s cover. Inside were several pieces of paper and a large photograph of a girl. The girl had long, wavy, dark-brown hair and brown eyes, and she wore a delicate smile. She seemed to have a light pink dress on. He moved the photo aside and skimmed through some of the documents. According to one of them, her name was Hikari Komatsuzaki, she was eighteen years old, went to some fancy private school on the other side of the Hyogo prefecture, and was a cat angel mix.

“I’m not interested.” He quickly pushed the folder away from himself.

“Why not?” His mother’s mouth turned downward, the wrinkles in her face becoming more pronounced.

“Because I’m not.”

“Come on Rin-chan, just give her a chance? Just one date to see if you like her!” his younger sister whined.

“Why should I?” He continued to keep a cool posture, but he could feel the impatience bubbling up in the pit of his stomach.

“Rintaro, why do you always insist on making things harder than they need to be!?” His older sister shook her head vigorously. “Just listen to us for once! We’re trying to look out for your future, you know!?”

All Rintaro could do was roll his eyes. He stood up and prepared to leave the house altogether. The others in the room stood from their spots as well.

For the first time that night, his mother raised her voice. “You do realize you can’t keep seeing that fox boy, right? Someday, you’re going to need to get married to a woman of equal standing, someone actually worth your time, so you can carry on the family name and uphold its prestige.”

Ah, right. ‘Carrying on the family name’ and ‘upholding its prestige.’

Rintaro came from a highly esteemed lineage of angel mix demons. His father, a german shepherd angel mix, used to be the CEO of some company he didn’t care for and his mom, a panda angel mix, was a retired, well-known actress of the last generation. His older sister was a leopard angel, his younger sister a deer angel. He himself was a dragon angel mix. For whatever reason, that seemingly meant the prestige needed to be “preserved.”

Rintaro was the only son of his widowed mother so that apparently meant he had to do whatever it was she thought would benefit the family name the most. 

“I’m only doing what’s in your best interests. And besides, I’ve already set up a date for you two tomorrow.”

This was the same song and dance as always. His mom would try to match him with some girl from a wealthy family in or near Hyogo, he would tell her he wasn’t interested, his sisters would try and convince him to do it anyway, he’d brush them off and attempt to exit, his mom would say she was only doing what was best for him and that she’d already set up a date for them, and he’d ignore her and leave. 

Except for this time.

He stopped at the door, twisting his head to meet his mother’s eyes, a scowl laden with disgust splayed across his face.

“Have you ever thought that, maybe, just maybe, what you believe is ‘in my best interests’ might not be what’s actually best for me?” he spat, every word laced with venom.

They all stood in shocked silence for only a moment before Rintaro turned back towards the front door and left.

Once outside, he heard his phone go off and he opened the message; it was from Osamu. 

**hey ya wanna come over for dinner tonight? apparently atsumu invited hinata and didnt ask if maybe i wanted to have someone over too**

The corner of his mouth began to turn upward, the frustration from seconds ago already dissipating. He quickly typed out a response.

**I’ll be over in 20**

* * *

The air of the Hyogo prefecture was doused in a hazy tepidness, something unexpected on such a March evening. Suna could feel the cool roof tiles under him, contrasting the heat of the torso his arms were wrapped around, the other’s hand lightly caressing his dark brown hair.

It was silent except for the two’s light breathing and heartbeats. They’d been like that for some time and the stillness continued for a while more before Osamu finally spoke up.

“I’m hungry.”

Suna let out a snort. “You’re always hungry.” He lifted a hand, brushing some of Osamu’s dyed-gray hair out of the way of his deep gray eyes.

A grin spread across Osamu’s face. “Yeah, yer right.” He sat up, stretched, and yawned. “I just wanna know what the hell is takin them so long.”

Suna followed Osamu’s lead, and the two of them turned their heads to face each other. “Couldn’t tell ya.”

Atsumu, Hinata, and the twins’ mom were all inside downstairs preparing the food. It was probably about 7:30 pm already and it seemed dinner still wasn’t ready.

“So, whaddya tell your mom this time?”

“I didn’t tell her anything.”

Osamu raised an eyebrow. “You really didn’t tell her you were going anywhere? You just left? You were seriously THAT peeved!?” Suna nodded to all three questions and the surprise on Osamu’s face was apparent. “What the hell did she do?”

Suna breathed a heavy sigh. “Same as always. I was just in a particularly spicy mood today I guess.”

Osamu’s surprise faded into a soft, fond smile. “She still trying to hook you up with some rich girl?” Suna nodded again. “Well, I hope ya don’t ever get tired of me then, cause if ya do I’m screwed.”

He laughed as Suna whapped him lightly with his tail. “Pfffffff, like I could ever get sick of you and your smartass mouth.” He leaned his head onto Osamu’s shoulder and closed his eyes. “You’re the only one for me.”

At that, Suna could feel Osamu shift, pulling him into his arms and moving his head into his chest. They stayed like that for a while, Osamu caressing Suna’s hair and horns, Suna relishing in the warmth and silence.

The quiet of the night was swiftly broken, though, when Atsumu’s voice cut through from the attic window.

“Hey! Lovebirds! Dinner’s ready! And ya better not complain about the taste or the time, because Samu was apparently ‘too busy’ to help out.” His irritation was palpable through the sarcasm and the two on the roof smirked at each other.

Osamu was the one to respond. “Yeah yeah, we’ll be down in a minute.”

“Yeah, ya better be.” They could hear Atsumu’s fading footsteps as he went back downstairs.

The two laughed and took a second more to bask in the night’s fading warmth before softly kissing each other and heading inside to eat.


End file.
